herofandomcom-20200223-history
Max Goof/Gallery
This is Max Goof's gallery. Goofy Junior 20191127 154815.jpg Goofy in The Goofy Adventure Story.jpeg Mmw goofy jr.png Jr. Goof Mrs..png|Goofy Junior as he appears in the book ''Goof Troop'' Miscellaneous GoofyAndMax.jpeg|Max and his father, Goofy, in the intro Maxgoof.GIF Season 1 ''Forever Goof'' Part 1 - Everything's Coming Up Goofy 20191126 170643.jpg 20191126 171116.jpg 20191126 171256.jpg Part 2 - Good Neighbor Goof Censored screenshot.jpg 20191115 144556.jpg 20191115 144539.jpg Opening a chest.jpg Episode 3 Episode 5 ''Rally round the Goof'' 20191213 160724.jpg 20191213 160814.jpg 20191213 170551.jpg ''In goof we trust'' Eating popcorn.jpg 20191214 172923.jpg 20191214 191206.jpg 20191214 191135.jpg ''Max-imum Protection'' 20191126 003846.jpg 20191126 003910.jpg 20191126 133549.jpg 20191126 135001.jpg 20191126 135427.jpg|Max is temporarily caught by one of the burglars ''Leader of the Pack'' Young Debbie.jpg|Max holding Debbie's picture Debbie092.jpg Debbie125.jpg Debbie149.jpg|Max with his cousin, Debbie Debbie158.jpg ''Shake, Rattle & Goof'' Imagemapj.jpg|Max with his best friend P.J.. ''Take Me Out of the Ball Game'' 20191130 095104.jpg|Max Goof's birthday 20191130 094348.jpg 20191130 180903.jpg 20191130 181025.jpg 20191130 181301.jpg 20191130 181454.jpg 20191130 181735.jpg 20191130 195141.jpg Other 20191204 140611.jpg 20191204 140839.jpg 20191204 162324.jpg|Max in another episode 20191208 145445.jpg|in hallow-weenies 20191208 215159.jpg ''Lethal Goofin' 20191115 173932.jpg 20191115 173453.jpg 20191115 195728.jpg 20191115 200959.jpg ''Calling All Goofs 20191130 005246.jpg 20191130 093029.jpg 20191130 093538.jpg Imagemggt.jpg|11½-year-old Max in Goof Troop. ''To Heir is Human'' 20191214 210319.jpg 20191214 210652.jpg 20191214 221045.jpg 20191214 221119.jpg 20191214 221736.jpg Max promising to wait.jpg 20191215 005834.jpg Walking alone at night.jpg 20191215 010046.jpg Max crying.jpg 20191215 011625.jpg 20191215 011451.jpg ''Buddy Building'' 20191117 215653.jpg About to go skating.jpg 20191119 112119.jpg 20191117 215710.jpg 20191117 215729.jpg 20191117 215809.jpg 20191123 111407.jpg P.J. tied up.jpg|Max, tied up with his best friend, P.J. by Leech 20191119 120116.jpg|Max and P.J. with Coop Hatchback 20191119 120102.jpg 20191119 120027.jpg ''Educating Goofy'' 20191125 194930.jpg 20191126 000517.jpg ''Major Goof'' 20191126 000115.jpg 20191126 000131.jpg ''To Catch A Goof'' 20191125 140942.jpg|Max telling his father about the Big Boy Bandit 20191125 141002.jpg Season 2 ''Queasy Rider'' 20191127 122706.jpg 20191127 124344.jpg 20191127 124536.jpg 20191127 125606.jpg Max and Goofy covered in pizza.jpg 20191127 133253.jpg ''Maximum Insecurity'' 20191127 002301.jpg 20191127 002612.jpg|Max with big eyes and a flesh-colored arm 20191127 004328.jpg 20191127 004656.jpg 20191127 111651.jpg 20191127 112711.jpg 20191127 114949.jpg 20191127 114823.jpg ''Puppy Love'' 20191127 185012.jpg 20191127 185042.jpg 20191127 195449.jpg|Max with P.J. and a bully 20191127 195642.jpg 20191127 211125.jpg 20191127 211059.jpg 20191127 224204.jpg ''Great Egg-pectations'' 20191129 230516.jpg 20191129 230803.jpg 20191129 230916.jpg 20191129 233131.jpg 20191129 235120.jpg 20191129 235216.jpg 20191129 235302.jpg 20191129 235343.jpg 20191129 235627.jpg|Max defending Bubbles 20191130 000955.jpg 20191130 001127.jpg 20191130 001750.jpg 20191130 001945.jpg|Max's sad face after bidding goodbye to his dinosaur ''Three-Ring Bind'' 20191130 203443.jpg 20191130 204316.jpg 20191130 204445.jpg 20191130 210707.jpg 20191130 210814.jpg ''Pistolgeist'' 20191130 212451.jpg 20191130 212519.jpg ''Bringin' on the Rain'' 20191130 214701.jpg 20191130 215023.jpg|Waving goodbye to his father 20191130 215642.jpg 20191130 215849.jpg ''Talent to the Max'' 20191127 144905.jpg 20191127 150428.jpg 20191127 150444.jpg 20191127 150505.jpg|Max meets the Magician's Hat 20191127 150811.jpg 20191127 145931.jpg 20191127 150032.jpg|Max angry at P.J. 20191127 150246.jpg|Max thinks about P.J. 20191127 180518.jpg|Max fends off the hat 20191127 180551.jpg 20191127 180814.jpg ''Tee for Two'' 20191201 190811.jpg 20191201 194359.jpg 20191201 194430.jpg 20191201 200807.jpg ''Goofin' Up the Social Ladder'' 20191201 154932.jpg 20191201 155349.jpg ''Sherlock Goof'' ''From Air to Eternity'' 20191201 205321.jpg 20191201 210002.jpg 20191201 221723.jpg ''Clan of the Cave Goof'' 20191203 205253.jpg 20191203 205235.jpg 20191203 205210.jpg ''A Goof Troop Christmas'' Max Goof christmas.jpg Screenshot 20191130-004523 YouTube.jpg ''A Goofy Movie'' Promotional artwork Max Goof.gif Maxwinking.gif Maxpic.png Screenshots Max hears somebody.jpg|Max in a dream Max looking.jpg Max waking up.jpg|Max wakes up Max on the phone .jpg Max Goof longing to win Roxannes heart.jpg A-Goofy-Movie-a-goofy-movie-14475011-1032-768.jpg|Max and Roxanne Roxanne_helps_Max_up.png Imagebmapj.jpg|Max with P.J. and his other friend Bobby Max dressed up.jpg Max carrying P J..jpg Max onscreen as Powerline.jpg MV5BOTBiY2MzNzYtNWRlYi00MDNkLThkNTQtZGViYmQwOWRhMjJlXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMzM4MjM0Nzg@. V1 .jpg imagemgagm.jpg|14-year-old Max in A Goofy Movie. Max_Goof_Glasses.jpg|"It's a piece of cake." Max and P.J..jpg P.J. and Max.jpg Bigfoot scares Goofy and Max.png Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5800.jpeg Max on fish bed.jpg A Goofy Movie scene.jpg Max and P.J. at the hotel.jpg P.J. and Max with pizza.jpg Max Goof talking to P.J..jpg Max watching his dad.jpg Max apologizing.jpg Max with his father.jpg Max, Goofy and map.jpg Goofy hands map to Max.jpg|Goofy gives map to Max Max hesitating.jpg LLLEFT!!!.jpg|"LLLEFT!!!" Max going to talk to his father.jpg|Max going to talk to his father Screenshot 20190929-153138 YouTube.jpg|Max tries to explain himself. Goofy dismissing his son.jpg|Max is dismissed by his father. Max Goof leaving.jpg Max kicks car.jpg|Max kicks the car in frustration. Max leaning on the car.jpg|Max leaning on the car before it immediately moves away Hey, hey, hey! The car!.jpg|"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! The car!" I didn't do anything Dad, I only touched it!.jpg|Max getting into an argument with his father You ruin everything.jpg|"See? You ruin everything." You ruined the vacation.jpg|Goofy argues back I never....jpg|I never...wanted to go...on this stupid...vacation!!!|link=I never...wanted to go...on this stupid...vacation!!! Crashing car.jpg I am not your little boy anymore Dad.jpg|"I'm not your little boy anymore Dad!" I've got my own life now!.jpg Max remorseful.jpg|Max is remorseful You'll always be my son.jpg|Goofy telling Max he will always be his son Goofy-movie-di-movie-126232303.jpg|About to go over a waterfall Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7898.jpg Goofymoviemain.jpg Imageramgagm.jpg Max and Roxanne talk.jpg|Max and Roxanne talking -A-Goofy-Movie-a-goofy-movie-15167637-1032-768.jpg|Max with Roxanne ''The Spirit of Mickey'' '' Max Goof The Spirit of Mickey.jpg '' ''Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas'' Max singing Decks the Halls.jpg|Max singing Goofy singing.jpg Goofy and Max singing together.jpg Mickey and friends all together.jpg ''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' Max Goof.jpg Max apologizes to Bradley.jpg|Max apologizing to Bradley for spilling drink on him max says awesome.png|Max's excited face after thinking that he and his friends are going be Gammas imagemgaegm.jpg|18-year-old Max in An Extremely Goofy Movie. Screenshot 20191103-185804 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191103-185822 YouTube.jpg Max wants Bobby to kill him.jpg Max Goof uncomfortable.jpg Shocked.jpg Max losing his cool.jpg Max screaming.jpg|"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-2999.jpeg Max arguing with Goofy.jpg|Max scolds his father after losing the qualifying rounds of the College X Games. Max Goof releasing stress.jpg|"Now just leave me alone and GET YOUR OWN LIFE!"|link=Max being too harsh on his father. GoofyAcid 6509.png Goofy & Max saving Tank from the burning Logo.jpg Tank helping Max & Goofy.jpg Max giving his trophy as an apology gift to Goofy.png ''House of Mouse'' s1 s2 Goofy with Max.jpeg Max and Roxanne.jpg Normal image 0016.jpg Goof.jpg ''Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas'' Max Mickeys Twice Upon A Christmas.jpg|Max Goof in Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas Videogames ''Goof Troop'' (SNES Videogame) Videogame.jpg Cutscene.jpg Screenshot 20191103-080946 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191103-081006 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191103-081021 YouTube.jpg|Max Goof in the first level 20191204 165653.jpg 20191204 172630.jpg|First boss 20191204 172530.jpg 20191204 172725.jpg 20191204 172804.jpg|Second stage 20191204 181055.jpg 20191204 215232.jpg 20191205 095536.jpg Boss stage.jpg Stage Clear.jpg 20191205 154002.jpg 20191205 212235.jpg 20191205 212756.jpg 20191205 212835.jpg 20191205 215210.jpg 20191205 215052.jpg 20191205 215357.jpg ''Disney's Extremely Goofy Skateboarding'' Screenshot 20191103-081929 YouTube.jpg Category:Galleries